A Travesty of Sorts (Meowth's Plan)
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: This was partially inspired by a fic written by JamesLuver (/u/1257158/JamesLuver ). A day in the life of Jessie, James, and Meowth, years after their Pikachu-chasing days. Some humor, Rocketshipping, minor Pokeshipping. Companion piece to "Stand by You", I suggest reading that first, if you have time, but is not entirely necessary.


**Author Notes:**

This one-shot was partially inspired by a fic written by JamesLuver, another writer here on this site. I recommend reading some of JamesLuver's work if you are a Team Rocket fan, or a Dowton Abbey/Sweeny Todd Fan, as this writer as fics for those fandoms as well.

If you have not read my fic Stand by You, this might be a tad confusing, but I did try to make it clear so that everyone can enjoy it, though I highly recommend reading Stand by You first.

 **Characters:** James, Meowth, Jessie, the twerps, original characters: Annastasia, Rumika, and Lucy and a few others.

 **Spoiler Alert for** **Stand by You** :

This fic takes place about 3 ½- 4 years after the last chapter of SBY. James, Jessie, and Meowth live in Pallet Town, in Ash's old house. They are still affiliated with Team Rocket but they spend most of their time running a hotel/restaurant that was started by Delia years previously. They are rich—SBY is about how they get rich. Annastasia is their daughter, she is six years old. Lucy is a talking Purrloin who became friends with Meowth several years ago. They have two kittens, a shiny Purrloin and a shiny Meowth, named Logan and Lily respectively, who are very mischievous an often get into trouble. They all live under the same roof, along with all their Pokémon, and they are on friendly terms with the twerp troops, most of whom are in their early –mid-twenties/ late teens when this fic takes place. Rumika is Jessie's cousin (and Jessiebelle's disowned little sister), and Autumn is Brock's girlfriend.

 _Thank you and Enjoy:)_

XOXOXO

 **A Travesty of Sorts (Meowth's Plan)**

In the small town of Pallet, Jessie and James were just waking up to the obnoxious squawking of a Doduo.

"Ugh," Jessie groaned as she rolled out of bed.

She looked out the bedroom window and saw the freakish bird. It was perched on a large pile of Tauros manure covered with a blue tarp over at Professor Oak's lab. It was so loud that they could hear it all the way across the meadow that was their backyard. She slammed the window shut.

"Sorry, Jess. I suppose I left the window open again..." James murmured, a pillow pressed against his ears to block out the noise.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm."

Jessie hobbled to the bathroom. She slammed the door, letting James know that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He slowly got up from the bed and stretched, making a mental note to stay on Jessie's good side for the rest of the day.

Later that same day, James was outside modifying Annastasia's bicycle when Meowth approached him. The scratch-cat Pokémon looked around intently to see if he was being watched, and once he reckoned that the coast was clear, he grabbed James' attention.

"Yo!" He said, jumping up and tapping James' on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Meowth," James said brightly.

James was coated in bike grease from head to toe, but the most noticeable feature was the wide grin planted on his face.

"I fixed Anna-chan's bike. Now, no more training wheels!" he said proudly.

"Dat's great, Jim," Meowth replied.

"So whatcha need?" James asked.

"Just wanted to know what yous planned on doing fere de big day," Meowth answered.

"Big day?" James asked, confused by his question. "Um, you mean the day I finally removed the training wheels?"

"No, de udder big day," Meowth replied as he rolled his eyes.

James shifted uneasily and stared blankly at the Pokémon.

"You'll rememba sooner or later. Anyways, I wanna get goin' on dose party favors, since weeze don't got much time left, but I don't knows how many roses yous want me to orda," Meowth replied nonchalantly.

James' heart began to race. Party? He didn't remember a party. He ran through birth dates and anniversaries in his head. Everything turned up blank.

"Ummm, so what are the plans so far?" James asked innocently. Maybe he could try to get Meowth to *remind* him before he had to beg.

"I should be de one askin' yous," Meowth responded. "I figured yous had it all figured out by now…."

James sweat-dropped and made one last attempt to search his brain for the answer. Once again, it turned up blank. His face provided an accurate portrayal of his panic, and he could have sworn he saw a smirk starting to emerge on Meowth's fuzzy feline face.

"Meowth, the truth is that I forgot. I have no idea what you are talking about," James admitted.

"I know yous were gonna say dat."

"Huh? If you knew I forgot then why were you teasing me?" James whined.

"It was a good opportunity."

"So, what did I forget, and how did you know that I forgot?"

"Jessie told me."

"Shit. What did she say?"

"I can't tell yous dat."

"Why not?"

"Because I am sworn to secrecy," the feline asserted. "I can't just spill de beans. Jessie's my friend and she trusts me."

"But I married her!" James cried. "Why would she tell you and not me?"

"Hey, Jessie and I still got our friendship. Yous don't gotta be so jealous 'bout it," Meowth retorted. "And, she's pretty upset dat yous don't seem to rememba."

"Oh no! Here I was thinking that she was just grumpy because I forgot to shut the window and that stupid bird over at Gary's place woke us up again," James anxiously responded. "I didn't think she was actually _that_ upset."

"Look, James. Since I'm yere friend, and I hate to see yous all panicked, I'm gonna help yous out," Meowth proposed as he placed a sympathizing paw on James' shoulder. "But yous can't tell Jessie."

"I won't I swear," James promised. "Now tell me: what did I forget?"

"Only de most important day of yere young lives!" Meowth said dramatically. He leaned in to whisper the answer into James' ear. "It's de 20th anniversary of de day dat yous two first met."

"Really?" James gasped.

That didn't seem right to him. He and Jessie met when they were nine. How old were they now? He and Jessie agreed to stop keeping track…

"Really," Meowth confirmed.

"Wow, I didn't think Jessie thought about things like that. If it was important to her, she would have told me, right?" James wondered aloud.

"Look Jim, I understand human women even less den you do. What I do know is dat Jessie is really upset. She says dat if yous don't throw a big party, den she's gonna be very, very mad. It sounded to me like she might even take Annastasia and leave for a little hiatus if yous ask me…" Meowth continued. "You know, try out de single life fere a while…"

"Oh no! I…I can't believe I didn't sense this! Are you sure? She has never been this upset before. Not since Annastasia was born. Or, um…I mean before that, since it's not like she was upset that Anna-chan was born…ah! Dammit!"

"James, I've been workin' with her just as long as yous had. She sounded serious to me," Meowth said darkly.

James gulped. It didn't sound like Jessie at all, but he couldn't risk it. Even if she didn't leave, it would diminish her trust in him, and it took years to build that up.

"Help me," James begged.

"Ok. Luckily, yous got money now. She wants de whole sha-bang", Meowth told him. "A party with everyone weeze know. Even if weeze don't like 'em. Dis way weeze can brag. She wants lots of food, especially seafood, and a ginormous chocolate fountain."

"Seafood?" James inquired.

"It's a popular dish…" Meowth said defensively.

"Anything else? How long to I have?"

James took out a pen and was writing things down on the palm of his hand.

"I dink she wants dere to be lots of seafood, so don't forget about dat. And have music too. And yous got five days," Meowth responded.

He listed a few more details, which James anxiously scribbled onto his hand. James kept looking over his shoulder, worried that Jessie might somehow catch this conversation.

"Thanks, Meowth, I owe you a big favor," James said as he bowed to Meowth.

"I know," the Pokémon replied before walking away.

Meowth decided to head over to The Pallet House, the hotel/restaurant they had purchased from Delia years ago, not long after they acquired their wealth. Though they weren't short on money, Jessie, James, and Meowth never passed up the opportunity to make more of it.

Meowth knew that Jessie was finishing up a meeting with some contractor. Meanwhile, James ran into the house, thinking it best to write down the important things that Meowth told him on some paper and then to scrub the bike grease off of himself before Jessie saw him.

XOXOXO

Jessie just finished her meeting and was leaving the room when Meowth approached her.

"Sup Jess," Meowth said casually, matching her pace as he walked alongside her.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Yous got some time to talk?" he inquired.

Jessie looked at her watch: 2:00 pm. She didn't have to leave to pick Annastasia up from school for another half hour.

"Sure," she decided.

They walked together to the hotel's bar, located adjacent to the lobby. Jessie poured herself a seltzer as Meowth climbed onto the stool across from her. Since it was only two, the bar was still closed, and no one was around until it opened at 4:00p.

"So, I talked to Jimmy," Meowth began.

"So?"

"He told me why he was so upset with you," he confided.

"James was upset with me? And he didn't tell me? Yet, he told…you?" Jessie asked.

She was surprised. The last time she saw James, he wore a tired grin. He was weary, but he didn't seem too bugged as he headed out to go modify his daughter's bike. The last time she snapped at him, it was because he left the damn window open again, but it really didn't bother her that much. He didn't seem too offended by it either.

"He was tryin' his best to hide it from you," Meowth explained.

"Oh," Jessie sighed. James rarely tried to hide his emotions, nor did he usually talk to Meowth about things before her. This was a big deal, she knew it. "You gonna tell me why?"

"I dunno. I mean, I was sworn to secrecy," Meowth told her.

"What?!" Jessie exclaimed. "He…. you….no way!"

"Take a chill pill, Jess."

Meowth dodged Jessie's grasp as she attempted to throttle him for answers. She was quick though, and she grabbed onto the fur beneath his chin with her perfectly filed nails. He should have known this would be risky.

"I'll tell yous if yous promise not to kill me," Meowth choked out.

"Ok, then talk," Jessie said as she released him onto the bar counter.

"Geeze." Meowth muttered as he got up. He rubbed his throat before explaining the rest. "So, dis mornin', James comes up to me, and he's cryin' his widdle eyes out…"

"He was crying? And he didn't even say anything to me? What the fuck did I do to him?"

"…. anyways", Meowth continued. "Jimmy's all sad, and when I ask him what's wrong, he tells me dat he is all upset dat yous forgot yere anniversary."

"What? We already celebrated our anniversary! Oh god, don't tell me he's already starting to lose his memory. It's only been six years….", Jessie responded anxiously.

"Not yere weddin' anniversary, de anniversary of de day yous first met. It's been almost exactly twenty years since yous first met."

"It has?" Jessie asked.

She thought about it for a few moments. She met James when they were nine, at Pokémon tech. She honestly couldn't remember how old they were now, since she refused to acknowledge any age after 25, but it seemed plausible. They were about that age, as much as she wanted to deny it.

"Remember now?" Meowth inquired.

"I…I guess. He doesn't have to be so bent out of shape about it though," Jessie scoffed. "I mean, I didn't even think he would remember something like that himself!"

"Well he did, and he dinks dat yous forgot, and it's destroyed his innocent widdle soul," Meowth told her.

" _That_ destroyed his soul? Please, there are much worse things that I have done to him in the past," Jessie replied. "Forgetting a minor anniversary is nothing".

"Well, it sure seemed like a big deal to him. I probably shouldn't mention dis, but James told me dat he dinks dat yous are startin' to fall outta love with him."

"James did not say that. Get lost, furball," Jessie said before angrily pushing him off the bar.

Meowth recovered and blocked Jessie's way so that she couldn't exit.

"Look Meowth…." She started, flexing a fist.

"No, yous look. James says dat he wasn't plannin' much cuz he dought dat yous were gonna do it togetha. Den yous never mentioned anythin' and he dought yous were plannin' a surprise. I broke the news to him, told him dat you weren't plannin' nothin', and it made him really sad. He says dat he dinks you don't love him anymore and dat yous are bored with him and with Pallet Town."

Jessie stopped trying to get passed Meowth.

"Supposing this is true, what should I do?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I know fere sure dat he would really like to have a big party. He said dat if he were plannin' it himself, he would invite everyone yous know, and order a lot of food, especially seafood. And also, there would be music and rides and lots of desserts," Meowth explained.

Meowth gave her more details about what should be at the party. Jessie took out a pen and paper and wrote down everything he said on the back of some old receipts from the register.

"Ok. When is this anniversary?"

"Yous got five days," Meowth answered.

"Ha! I can handle this," Jessie scoffed. "No big deal."

Jessie pushed passed Meowth and headed towards the car. Meowth watched her goas he raised another smirk.

 _"Dis is goin' better den I planned_."

XOXOXO

That night six-year old Annastasia sat on the floor, curled up next to James' Arcanine Growly while she and a handful of their Pokémon watched a movie. Logan and Lily—Annastasia's Meowth and Liepard 'cousins'—insisted on watching the 'Aristocats', and since no one, not even the Eevee sisters Acorn and Aliyah, could wrestle the remote away from them, they were stuck watching it. Meowth and Lucy were curled up asleep on the couch behind them, and Jessie and James were in the kitchen cleaning up after an uncharacteristically quiet dinner.

"James, is something bothering you?" Jessie asked as he scrubbed away at one of the soiled pots.

"No, but I was going to ask you that same question," James responded without looking up from the pot.

"You are very quiet," she pointed out.

"So are you."

Jessie walked up to him and took the pot out of his hand. She set it down on the counter and forced him to look at her. James recognized that look, and knew immediately what she wanted from him. Jessie pursed her lips as James inwardly giggled. They took each other's hands and walked up the stairs.

"Wobbufet, watch Annastasia for us. We are going to be busy for a while,"

Jessie called over to the Pokémon, most of whom were still absorbed in the movie.

"Wobba!" The Pokémon called after her.

Meowth opened a tired eye, just in time to see them climb up the last stair.

" _Perfect_ ," he thought to himself.

The next few days went similarly, just as Meowth had planned.

XOXOXO

"Misty and I got the same invitation as you, go figure," Ash spoke into his cell.

He and Misty were on vacation in the Alola region. Misty had been nominated for some water Pokémon trainer award, and the ceremony was held there a few nights ago. The young couple decided to take advantage of the discounted hotel prices and spend a few extra nights. Now he was talking to Brock and Autumn, discussing a letter that had just been delivered to him by the official Team Rocket Delibird.

"I bet they are just looking for an excuse to throw a party," Brock surmised.

"Probably," Misty and Ash responded in unison.

"We can expect to see Serena and Clement there too," said Autumn.

"You talked to them?" Misty asked.

"Serena just texted me," Autumn explained.

"Oh, and Cilan just texted me," said Brock after he checked his phone. "I guess he and Iris will be there too".

The four friends chatted for a while and agreed to meet at the party. It wasn't long before they checked Facebook, and discovered that Jessie and James had literally invited everyone they knew to Pallet.

They went back to their day jobs, then met again for dinner.

"This is going to be interesting," said Misty as she scratched Azuril on the head.

"From one party to the next," said Ash. "What do you think, should we announce our engagement while everyone is together in one place?"

"Let's just see how long it takes them to notice the ring," Misty replied

"Pi ka", Pikachu agreed.

"Azuuma."

XOXOXO

Somehow Jessie and James managed to plan the entire party without noticing what the other was up to. No one made any comments about being invited twice, and Meowth craftily manipulated it so that the party wasn't only exactly what he wanted, but so that they were virtually identical, so the guests weren't given alternate times or expecting different things. He told no one but Lucy about his plan. It was the day of the party, early in the morning and Meowth was chatting with Lucy.

"I don't get it. Why is this so great?" Lucy asked him after he explained his 'genius' plot to her.

"Cuz! Dink 'bout it. Not only are dey off our backs, busy plannin' and whatever, but weeze get dis awesome party. Presents, desserts, and tons of seafood. And all cuz I told dem a little while lie," Meowth said proudly.

"And when they find out?" Lucy inquired.

"Dey will dank me!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled sarcastically. "You know that if you ever lie to me, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Nah, you don't really mean dat, Meowth replied, waving his paw. "Yous love me too much".

Lucy walked away, deciding that she had enough Meowth for one day.

"Go find our kids," she told him. "If you are lucky, you won't have to go down to the police station again to pick them up. Last time, they wanted five hundred dollars bail, each."

"OK!" Meowth called after her as she climbed back into the house through an open window.

Luckily, Lily and Logan were not arrested, and Meowth found them hanging out in Gary's lab. After dragging them back to the house by their tails, Meowth noticed that Jessie and James were alone in the kitchen together, getting ready to make themselves some breakfast. He opted to hide in the air vent above them so that he could see their reactions once they discovered what he already knew.

James pulled a bouquet of roses and handed them to Jessie, who was getting ready to boil water for tea.

"Jessie, I know, you thought I forgot, and I am sorry that you were upset. Meowth told me that you were really sad and I decided to plan us a party to celebrate. I can't believe it has been twenty years since we first met! The guests are coming today at 2:00 pm, and Meowth told me just what you wanted, so I made sure to get everything you asked for," James told her. "Happy 20th Anniversary!"

James kissed her and then took a step back to gaze at her. Jessie accepted the flowers and looked at him quizzically. _He_ thought that _she_ was the one upset about forgetting? What about the whole 'cryin' his widdle eyes out' crap that Meowth had preached? And he planned the party? Something was fishy, and it wasn't the two hundred pounds of seafood that she had sitting in the garage fridge…She will worry about Meowth later. Now she had James to deal with.

"James, I was never upset," Jessie replied.

She carefully pulled the wisps of hair that always fell in his face aside and tucked it behind his ear. She kissed his cheek softly.

"You weren't?" he asked, clearly bewildered.

 _"Meowth said that she threatened to take Annastasia and put our relationship on hiatus_ ," he thought to himself. " _Did he lie_?"

"No, I wasn't. I thought you were the one who was upset. Meowth said that you were freaking out because you thought I didn't care," Jessie told him. "He said that you were crying about it."

"Jessie, that wasn't true at all. The truth is that I forgot. Meowth reminded me a few days ago and gave me a list of things that you wanted to have for the party. He said that if I didn't do something then you were going to be really angry and leave. Well, leave for a little while, at least…"

"That cat played us," Jessie said angrily. "He tricked us into thinking we had an anniversary to celebrate. We worked our asses off planning this whole party for him, not us!"

"Does this mean it really isn't the 20th anniversary of the day we first met?" James asked.

"I don't think so. I bet Meowth just made it up. Who keeps track of those sort of things?" Jessie replied. "Ugh. This is terrible. I am going to kill him!"

"Wait, Jess, this might not be so bad," James told her.

"James, this party cost us thousands of dollars," she complained. "At least, that is how much I spent. I imagine you just about matched."

"Yeah, probably," he mumbled sheepishly. "But maybe it really is our 20th anniversary, and we just don't know it."

"There is no way to know. I can't believe he tricked us like that. He used us."

"We'll get our revenge."

Jessie placed the roses in a vase and helped James prepare breakfast for the two of them, Annastasia, and their now large collection of Pokémon.

XOXOXO

A few hours later dozens of people started to arrive on their humble estate. Family members, Team Rocket agents, gym leaders, frontier brains, Pokémon experts from all over the world, and of course, Ash and all of his friends.

"Hi Annastasia, Delia said sweetly as she pulled the little girl into a hug. "I got you a present."

"Thank you, Aunt Delia", Annastasia replied as she took the gift in her hands.

"You're welcome," Delia replied.

"Mommy! Look what I got!" Annastasia yelled happily as she opened the gift.

It was a little Jigglypuff-shaped bell to go on her bicycle. She rang it loudly for all the guests near her to hear.

"I heard you might be needing that now that you have a big-girl bike," Delia told her.

"I can use it for my bike when I go on my Pokémon journey!" she exclaimed.

Annastasia gave Delia a high-five and then ran over to Giovanni and his Persian, giving them each a hug before running off to greet the rest of the crowd.

"Congratulations," Delia told Jessie, who was talking to Mondo and Jessie's younger cousin Rumika.

"Thank you, But I have to tell you something," Jessie explained.

Jessie told them about Meowth's little prank, which the three of them evidently found hilarious.

"Well, it's not like you haven't fooled people in the past," said Rumika.

"James and I are going to get him back," Jessie assured them.

Annastasia was telling champions Cynthia and Alexa about all the Pokémon she met at Gary's lab while James sat with her and tried to come up with a way to get Meowth back. Then it hit him, the perfect plan. He couldn't wait to tell Jessie.

XOXOXO

"Misty, I missed you so much!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled her good friend into a tight hug.

"Spee!" said Sakura's Espeon as she rubbed up against Misty affectionately.

Misty patted the Pokémon on the head. "I missed you too, Espeon and Sakura."

Sakura noticed the stunning blue diamond ring on Misty's finger, and almost exploded with excitement.

"Misty, you're engaged?!" she gasped, grabbing her friend's wrist.

"Yes," she admitted, turning scarlet in the process.

"Since when?"

"Since last week. Misty. We didn't tell anyone yet, not even my sisters or Ash's parents".

"You should tell everyone here while we are all together."

"I think we might, but this isn't our party. It's Jessie and James'. It would be obnoxious to steal the show," Misty figured. "And they will only take that as a motive to plot revenge on us."

"That's a good point," Sakura replied.

"Zuuuuu Azuril."

"Espeeeee."

"I bet everyone will notice that ring," Sakura commented.

"Yeah. I figured that," Misty quietly replied. "I hope so. He spent a lot of money and time on this. I don't want it to go unseen."

A moment later Ash came up to them. Pikachu was resting on his shoulder, but he perked up when he noticed the girls.

"Oh Ash!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

"Piiiii!" Pikachu complained as Sakura accidentally crushed him.

"Sorry Pikachu," Sakura said as she let go of Ash.

"Um, what did I do?" he asked. "Not that I don't appreciate the free hug."

"Congratulations! I can't believe you are engaged. How old are you? I thought you were a year older than me, so you are like, 23?" she guessed. "I am so happy for you two."

"Oh. Thanks," Ash replied, smiling broadly. "Yeah. I am 23."

"I can't believe my friends are old enough to get married. It seems like just yesterday we were all preteens going on our Pokémon journeys," said Sakura.

"Espeon," her Pokémon agreed.

"I always said that time flies when you are with Ash", Misty commented.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted some chocolate fondue," said Ash. "They have a massive chocolate fountain in the backyard! You gotta go see it."

"Mmmm. I bet Ritchie and Casey would like that. I will go get them," said Sakura as she dashed off to go fetch her two best friends.

"I love her," Misty sighed as Sakura ran off.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as he spotted a table with some burgers and ketchup. He leaped off of Ash's shoulder in order to go get some.

Ash and Misty joined Brock and Autumn at the chocolate fountain. They were helping little Annastasia get some chocolate into a mug so that she could dunk some cookies into it.

"Ash, isn't this incredible?" said Brock as he handed Annastasia the cup full of melted chocolate. "Leave it to Jessie and James to order a chocolate fountain."

"Thanks, Mr. Brock," Annastasia said as she started to drink it down.

Misty hastily grabbed the mug from her.

"Anna-chan, if you drink all that chocolate, it will give you a really bad tummy ache," Misty admonished.

"Lilliii pup pup pup," Annastasia's Lillipup barked in approval.

"Sorry Misty. I like your ring," Annastasia responded.

Autumn overheard this, then noticed the ring decorating her close friend's finger.

"OMG you're engaged!" she squealed.

"What?" said Brock and Annastasia in unison.

"Pup pup?"

"Yeah, surprise," said Misty.

She blushed as she showed Autumn and Brock the ring. Annastasia stood their mesmerized.

"Can I wear it?" the little girl asked innocently. She looked up at Misty with her large turquoise eyes. Please, please, Pleassseeee?"

 _"She looks like James when she pouts_." Misty thought to herself.

"Sorry Annastasia, this is really expensive, and I can't take it off until I'm married. It's one of the rules," she explained.

"Okay," Annastasia said softly.

Annastasia left the four of them alone to talk about the exciting news, and then proceeded to tell everyone at the party about Misty's engagement to Ash.

XOXOXO

As all this was happening, Meowth was having the time of his life.

Everything had worked out just the way he planned. Jessie and James had planned and thrown a monster party, and it had all his favorite foods, loads of presents, and he got to see all his Pokémon friends that he hadn't seen in a while. He also got to show off Lucy, Lily, and Logan to Butch and Cassidy's Houndoom and Raticate, who always teased him about being a 'freak Pokémon'.

Though Jessie and James talked about revenge, they didn't seem at all upset about having everyone there. James was especially happy to see his grandparents again and Jessie loved to show off more than anything.

Soon it was the evening and everyone was either heading back home or heading to the hotel. James left to put Annastasia to bed, and Jessie was talking to Delia about Annastasia. Meowth was sitting on the roof, watching everyone slowly leave the party.

"So Meowth, looks like your little scheme was a success," Lucy said as she curled up next to him.

"Yep. Dis was good fere all of us," he responded. "Weeze all ended up havin' a good time in de end."

"You're are actually right," the Purrloin responded, rubbing her face against his neck.

"Dat's right."

An hour later everyone was gone from the yard except for Jessie and James. Lucy had gone into the house, and Meowth was coming back down from the roof to join his two friends in front of the enormous chocolate fountain.

"Looks like you won," James told as he ate a piece of chocolate-covered banana.

"You sure got us," Jessie agreed.

"Yeah, well, I always say dat yous two would be nothin' without Meowth," Meowth proudly replied.

He crossed his arms smugly and closed his eyes. Jessie and James smirked simultaneously and grabbed Meowth by the limbs.

"Hey! What...?"

The scratch cat Pokémon hardly had time to react before Jessie and James dumped him into the chocolate fountain.

"Ahhh! Yous! Look what yous done! Gemme outta here!" he shrieked.

Meowth was completely covered in partially melted chocolate, and he struggled to get out of the gooey mess. Lucy, Lily, and Logan and a handful of the other Pokémon watched from the kitchen window, and they laughed uncontrollably when they saw what the two humans had done to him.

"You can get out, after all, you said it yourself: you are the only one who knows what they are doing around here," said Jessie.

"That's what you get for lying to us," James asserted.

"You are lucky we went easy on you. Next time we won't turn the burner off first."

Jessie and James linked arms and then headed back into the house, leaving Meowth alone in the backyard. The chocolate was cooling and hardening. Eventually he managed to climb out, but he had to sleep outside since Lucy locked him out of the house to prevent him from getting the chocolate goo all over the place.

 _"Well, at least I had my party,"_ he thought to himself before finally drifting off to sleep that night.

The next morning a squawking Doduo woke Meowth up extra early…

XOXOXO

+Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated:) If you liked this story please consider reading/reviewing my story Stand by You. It is primarily a Rocketshipping fic. It has some grammatical and spelling errors because it is the first story I ever wrote, but I go back and edit it frequently so it shouldn't be too bad. It is the only stand-alone story I have other than my fic The Journal: I am Jezz, which takes place a generation after this story and is still in progress with frequent updates.

Thanks again:)


End file.
